Forest of Brocéliande
by Rya3SaberVltar
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are trapped within a enchanted forest that blocks their magic. Not only that, there are magicial creatures that feed off of any kind of energy. In order to survive Morgana and Merlin must work togehter, and regain each others trust. Will they restore their Friendship, will it grow into more, or will it fall into more darkness. THE WAY I WANTED SERIES 5 TO END. RF
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Thank you for everyone who had went to my profile page and voted on the poll. I know which one people want to see the most and it was this story and the one when Sigan takes over Albion. Kind of like Galbatorix (Spelled his name wrong) with Eragon. **

**Anyways before I share the story I want to explain where the setting is. This starts when Morgana's spell over Gwen is broken and Morgana has captured Alator. This takes place during Series 5 Episode 10. **

**This story is not a slash. It's a mission to restore the old friendship and test Morgana to see if she will follow her Hatred or her Heart. **

**Despite how much I love the two together, I believe that no marriage can occur between these two in three days. I like the slow romance, one that you work for or just grow into. True love at first sight to me is Blind Love or just Lust. If you learn more about them and still love them then I agree with it…..I'm a complicated guy.**

**Anyways thank you and I look forward to see everyone's response. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did Morgana wouldn't be evil and if she did, this is how I would end Series 5 instead of the Failure Merlin had become. **

**Thanks now enjoy**

**0OoOoOoO0**

Prologue

The crushing of leaves filled the air as two figures ran through. Fear beging to build up within their heart, pushing them to run faster from the approaching predators. One of the figures looks behind him to see his companion slowly falling behind, trying to take deep breaths.

"COME ON!" The male figure shouted as he reached behind him to take the female's hand. She took it with a life-depending grip and allowed him to yank her forward, increasing the distance between the prey and the predators. He lightly touches her back as they run side by side.

A dead hollow screech filled the forest, followed by two others. More were coming and they need a place to hide.

The male saw that one of the trees root created a massive hole within the dirt. He knew it was big enough for the two of them.

"IN THERE!" He shouted as he pointed to the hole. She nodded and ran straight towards it. They slowed down once they reached the hole and slowly moved into it. The man and women stayed as far away from each other as possible.

They both remained under the root, feeling the drip of sap fall on their body. The man looked at his companion to see her pull her legs up and wrap her arms around her. He looked into her green eyes and only wished to comfort her, but that would only lead to discomfert between them.

Another screech filled the air and the pairs' gaze turned towards the sound. They saw three creatures hop through the forest with tremendous speed, none that any have seen. Even though the creatures have left their sight, the pair knew better than to move.

They waited for a few more minutes until they were certain the creatures were gone. They both sigh in relief, until they heard the wood being constricted by hands. They both look at the root above there heads to see a dark green hand close its grip around the fairly large root. It had long sharp fingers but no nails and the skin of the creature shined in the moon light. Fear overcame the two as it adjusted its hands and saw shuck-in cups on the bottom of the fingers.

They heard the creature sniff the air. Then they saw the bottom part of its jaw as it slowly lowered its head. Sniffing the air like a human would, long and strong. It slowly opened its mouth, exposing no teeth, and created a hissing noise.

The male looked to his companion to see the fear in her eyes as she looked into his. He slowly moved towards her and lightly held her. She didn't move away but she stiffen at his touch. They both stared as the creature jumps to their ground level and sniff the ground. He never thought he would be in a forest with Morgana Pendragon...trapped under a root with him, her greatest enemy, working together to escape this hell on earth and return to the original world.

_Why am I always in these kinds of situations?_ Merlin asked himself, knowing full well how he got trapped within the Forest of Brocéliande and how he is working with **Morgana** of all people. But he had to survive, _For Arthur_.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**Hope this was a good sneak peek of the far future. How did Morgana and Merlin get trapped within the forest? What are the Creatures? And why are Morgana and Merlin working together instead of killing one another. You have to read and find out. **

**The next chapter is how they ended up in the forest. **

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**~Live Long and Prosper**


	2. Sundown and Nightfall

**Wow didn't expect so many people to respond to this story in a positive way. I'm glad I did that poll. Thank you everyone who has support my story. **

**Kreeger (Guest): [reply to the review] – Thank You! Finally someone who understands love and explains it in such a fluent way. Lllloooved iiiitttt! And yes I know I have a hard time with the both there & their. I normal catch it when I re-read it and I was lazy with the prologue. I'll keep a sharp eye with the other chapters. **

**Anyways thanks again for your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. If I did this story would be the last two chapters of series 5. **

**0OoOoOoO0**

Sundown and Nightfall

Pain was all that Merlin was feeling as he and Finna were running from Morgana and her men. He had a hand over his wound while Finna was dragging him to a tower not far from where they are and hopes that they can hide from the High Priestess in there.

"We're almost there!" Finna shouted over their heavy breathing, helping Merlin as much as she could. Merlin hates it when he felt pain and couldn't do anything about it, he felt complete useless. Finna was sacrificing so much for him, all because of a damn prophecy.

Merlin saw the tower come into view and was stun on how it was able to stand. "Will be safe in there for a while," Finna said as she began to move forward. Merlin was going to move with her until he heard the beating sounds of wings approaching.

"STOP!" He shouted and in a nick of time. Once he pulled Finna back, a roar of flame rained down from the heavens and filled the forest as far as the eye could see. The flames blocked the tower from their vision and the intense heat gave no hope for crossing the river of flames. The tower was out of reach.

Merlin and Finna looked up to see the white dragon flying within the sky. Releasing an eagle like sound, she began to turn around and dive towards her targets. Without hesitation Merlin used the dragon tongue with a deep dark tone and forced Aithusa to his will. She pulled back with a yelp and turned around to leave them be.

Merlin felt only disappointed and sadness to see the dragon he had personal hatch aid his darkness. There is nothing he can do for her at this time. He had to let her go and wait for the right time to seek her out, then he can receive the answers he needs. Still thoughts on Aithusa he turned his head to Finna to see that she was looking both ways to see if there is any way to pass.

Fear was all over her face and concern in her eyes. Merlin felt worry for her and himself, for there was nowhere to go and he couldn't fight against an army of Saxons as well as Morgana herself. Then she faced east as the sun began to go down and then her face light up as if remembered something.

She looked at Merlin with the same fear and concern, only stronger. Merlin didn't know what she was planning, but he did know one thing. "I trust you." With that Finna helped Merlin walk and they headed off towards the sun as it was moving down.

They ran as fast as they could, hearing the hounds of the Saxons coming closer and closer. Merlin felt fear grow inside him as the enemy got closer. He knows Morgana cannot know about him. It would make her question him and she may figure out that he is either Emrys or worst an ally. Either way she would torture him until he told the truth and Merlin had no idea if he would survive. Elyan barely did.

The sun was almost over the horizon and they reached a destination that Merlin thought was by far the worst place to every get cornerd. They were right on top of a cliff that hangs over a massive forest. Merlin began to slow down, the pain growing in his stomach. Finna pulled him towards the edge, "What are you doing?" He asked with disbelief as he fought her.

"Saving your life," She had determination in her voice this time and Merlin went along with her plan. They stopped when they reached the edge. "What ever you do," Merlin look at her and she looked up with sadness and guilt, "Do not use magic within the forest." Merlin pushed his eyebrows together in confusion. He was going to ask her what she meant, but didn't get the chance. They faced the forest when dogs barking and the men shouting filled the air once more.

They formed a line between them and all exits, swords pointing at them and ready for battle. Merlin used the sword he had to push himself high to give some high appearance; he wasn't going to look weak in front of his nemesis now. Finna stepped forwards as the Saxons stepped aside to let their leader through.

She had a dark smirk upon her face and was only focus on Finna for a while. She noticed Merlin within her puerperal vision and shifted her head to look at how brave he made himself look like, although his hand over his stomach gave away on how much pain he was in. She didn't understand why he was here, but she knew she knew she would find out. Merlin wouldn't run away, he had so much to live for. She turned her head back to Finna with a dark smile forming on her face. "You're a hard women to find Finna, but it ends here." She began to slowly walk towards the Benduri, swaying her hips. "You are going to tell me where Emrys." Her voice was powerful and seductive. She had so much confidants in her belief that it was radiating off her.

"I'm sorry my lady," Finna forced herself to say, Merlin knew how much fear was running through her. "But you will never receive anything from me." With that her eyes turned gold and Merlin's sword flew straight out of his grasp, making him lose balance, and slid its way through Finna's body.

"NO! Merlin shouted as he quickly moved behind her, ignoring the pain, and caught her with ease. Merlin heard her mutter a spell, but he couldn't hear it all over Morgana's voice.

"Foolish old hag! It doesn't matter, I still have the servanting boy to tell me. After all," She kneeled down to Merlin side, to close for Merlin's comfort, and stared at him with hollow eyes. "I'm sure you know where Emrys is, since your here helping one of his allies." Only disappoint was running through Merlin as he looked into Morgana's eyes. They were still empty, but beautiful. They were both so focus on there staring contest that they failed to notice Finna's eyes turn gold as she slapped the ground and the earth began to shake.

Morgana fell on her back as did Merlin when he felt the cliff began to shatter underneath them and saw the cliff began to separate right behind the line of Saxons. Out of fear for their life, the Saxons jumped safety to the other side and ran back into the forest. The cliff lost all support and began to fall with only Merlin, Morgana and Finna's body. Merlin felt the wind blowing against him as he held on tight to anything he can, which was Finna's dead body.

Morgana felt fear as they descended down into the forest below. She began to use magic to levitate within the air and did the same to Merlin. Fear was in both of their eyes and face. Morgana's fear was if she couldn't hold them for to long and Merlin was that Morgana has full advantage of his life now. She may not kill him now based on the information for Emrys, but the things she can do frighten him to the bone.

The cliff was falling as the last bit of the sun's rays left the sky and left only the darkness. It reached the bottom with a loud thud and then silence filled the air for a short while.

Morgana lighten their fall, but still landed with a huff and pain shot up Merlin's body from where the arrow striked him. They both rose slowly, but before they could process where they were. A death like screech filled the air and filled Morgana and Merlin with dread.

Nothing came after and it was Morgana who broke the silence. "Where are we?" The two looked at their surroundings to see that the there was nothing but trees around them.

Merlin noticed a familiar stench within the air, it was pleasant yet it made him sick at the same time. _Where have I?_ Merlin thought for a second but quickly discarded it when he notice Morgana was standing tall this time.

With regret, Merlin pulled the sword out of Finna's body and used the blood stained weapon as a walking stick. He slowly rose to his feet as Morgana began to speak again. "Well it doesn't matter where we are…you're going to tell me where Emrys is."

Merlin looked at her with disappointment and she caught it. "Really Morgana? That is what your focus on now?" He pointed out towards the darkness laying within the forest. "Didn't you hear that screech? Whatever it is out there is what we should worry about!"

"What you need to worry about is me Merlin. I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion, nothing can harm me and I'll get the truth out of you before whatever it is out there finds you and have you for a snack."

"I won't talk Morgana." She slowly walked towards him, coming within sword range. No fear came from Merlin this time, only determination to survive. He wanted to cut her right then and there, but he couldn't. He was in too much pain to move.

"Oh but you will Merlin, they all do." Then she spoke the ancient tongue. "**leódhryre bánsealf**," Merlin ready himself for the spell to take place, but nothing came. He looked at her with confusion and she mimicked his expression. She repeated the spell louder this time and a hand extended towards him, but instead of the ringing sound magic normally made when being used, a scratch like noises replaced it. She recognized that noise once she heard it again, it was the same noise when Emrys blocked her magic after she took over Camelot the second time. She didn't understand and neither did Merlin, however they couldn't think enough when a hissing noise filled the air.

Morgana and Merlin looked towards the source of the sound to see something they have never seen. A creature haft their size was hunch over, taking deep sniffs on the ground and in the air. It had bright green skin, black dots all over its back and it shinned within the moon light. It had no claws, but its fingers were long and sharp. What shocked Merlin the most was that it had no eyes at all and appeared to have no mouth. He was mistaken when it hiss again and slowly open its mouth, showing no teeth. It slowly stepped towards them as two other creatures joined it. They were the same species but the other two were darker green and had no dots.

Merlin and Morgana slowly walked away from the creatures in different the directions and the beasts began to follow Morgana. Merlin began to walk around them and saw that they gave him no attention, all focus was on Morgana. He was going to leave her, run off until he saw the fear in her eyes. She was to scare to think and without her magic she would be defenseless. Merlin should walk away, leave Morgana to die and never have to worry about her again. But something told him to help her, maybe because she saved his life as they fell or that he needs her to survive.

Merlin wanted to argue but he noticed the two darker ones walk to opposite sides of Morgana's and hissed, trapping her against a tree. She slowly fell to the floor and Merlin noticed tears were forming in her eyes. Merlin had to act now, leave or help and without warning he slowly walked up to the poke-o-doted creature. He got as close as he could without warning it and looked one more time at Morgana to see her eyes closed. Once again with regret and confusion, he forced the blade into the bright one's side, it cut through it like it was butter. The creature howled with so much pain that the screech turned from dread to misery.

Morgana opened her eyes to see Merlin removing the blade and look at the creature to her right, his left. The creature turned it attention to him and lets it own screech fill the air as the two began to descend. With speed that Merlin never shown before, he cut the creature that was closes to him. The blade cleaved off the creature's top off the head. With the same movement, Merlin turned all the way around with a step back and cut down on the last descending creature and cut the creature's head in haft. Both of the monsters fell, making a pool of golden blood under his feet. Merlin noticed that the creatures had no skulls in them, not even bones. Merlin looked at the first one he stabbed to see that it had disappeared, leaving a trail of gold into the darkness. Merlin then looked down at Morgana to see confusion and amazement flicker across her face. Merlin then noticed he felt no more pain and looked at his wound.

He saw a splatter of golden blood on his wound and it was healing it. This surprised Merlin and he noticed that the creatures heads were slowly fusing back together by the golden blood. Merlin looked down at Morgana and extended his hand to her. "Come on!" He shouted. She looked at his hand, then at him, and then at the sword. She rose on her own and removed all expressions she had shown back to her original face without the smirk.

"This doesn't change anything." She hissed as she passed him and slowly walked towards the dark.

"I know." He whispered, regretting once again that he saved her life _again_. The only different this time, is that she saw him. With that the two slowly walked into the dark until they heard the screech again. With a new rush of energy they run deeper into the forest and hope that the monsters wouldn't find them.

It has been an hour already and the two reach a clear which they believe would be free of the creatures. Both tired and thirsty from the run, Merlin wished that he hadn't lost the backpack a while back. It had water and food in there and Merlin really hated the idea to go look for food and water.

The screech filled the air again, but it was farther this time and Merlin was sure that they could get an hour of sleep. He found a tree and fell into its embrace. Sleep was about to take him until he noticed Morgana staring at him. "What?"

"You're going to fall asleep with those things out there?" She asked him, trying to make him sound like an idiot.

"Yep, and I'm going to trust you that you won't slit my throat." Merlin wasn't joking yet Morgana made a dark laugh.

"Oh I'm not going to leave you Merlin. I'm going to watch over you." She walked to the closest tree and followed Merlin's action. He watched her with like a hawk watches its prey. "You know were Emrys is and I will find out whether we are in the forest or out of it." She had a dark smile on as she watched Merlin, making him feel uncomfortable. It was another staring contest and neither would move. "You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you Merlin?"

Merlin looked at her with disbelief and turned his body towards her and with anger in his voice he answered, "I just saved your life Morgana." He stung her and he knew it by the way she shifted back. "If I wanted you dead I would have run." She only looked at him with an empty expression and turned away from him. He took that as a sign of survival trust and he was going to have the last sentence. "Look we need each other to survive and I don't like it as much as you do but we have to. If we want to see our dreams come true." Merlin knew he was taking a long shot, but he saw Morgana nodded. With that he left it hanging within the air and slowly let dreams take over.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**Well that was fun and I was planning on having something else for the first chapter but decided against it since it would fit better at the end. Plus people probably just want to see what happens in the forest then anything else. Decided to dive into the bush instead of beat around it.**

**Hope you guys like it and make sure you review, I love reviews. Even if it says "Good job" I'll love it. **

**Thanks again for reading and supporting me. I'll try to get the next chapter before next week. **

**~Live Long and Prosper**


	3. Day 1

**Hello fans. I am so happy to hear all your friendly reviews. Even from some of the Guest…kind of wish you guys/gals had a fanfiction account so I can thank you personally. But something is holding you back…don't know what it is.**

**Anyways I want to quickly say that I know I have terrible grammar and spelling. I have the level of a 5****th**** grader (maybe a little dramatic) and it is one of the reasons I joined FF, to practice. **

**I want to thank my friend Iozzabluebell and OpalandGold for telling me my pros and cons and supporting me despite how many problems I made in the last chapter. Unlike a guest who focused only on my spelling and grammar problems who personally said he won't read it anymore because of the problems. If no one can see through the problems and focus on the plot and message, then that person is either to crazy of a reader, to crazy of a fan, or is not a fan enough. I appreciate your advice, but please don't hide behind a Guest message and act like you are part of the site when you don't have a freaking account! It makes me feel dishonored when I'm challenged by an outsider.**

**Plus the last chapter…I only worked on 3 hours of typing, tried to figuring out what to type and how to explain it. I quickly reread it through once and thought it was fine to just publish. Sorry if I disappointed some people, but I had work in less than 30 minutes at the time and just wanted to post it to not piss some people off. **

**I'm going to say that I will not be getting a beta reader because I don't trust them to finish it in time and the one I had before left with no reason. After this chapter I have a schedule for this story. I also will try to post these chapters every Friday and be done in less than 10 weeks. I don't plan on dragging this story for a long time.**

**If someone reads this and is willing to beta read it, you must have Thursday and Friday open. That is all I ask and only fix my mistakes, not the story…last beta reader did that and threw it out of the plot line…probably the reason why he left. **

**Anyways…thank you to anyone who has read through this and listen to my complaining. You are awesome views, fans, and have the honor of being called "Friends" **

**This will be my last Author's Note unless I have to explain something. Thanks again now enjoy.**

**Oh, and sadly I don't own Merlin. If I did this would have happen as the Series 5 Finale**

**0OoOoOoO0**

Day 1

Merlin slowly opened his eyes as he felt a leaf lightly brush his cheek, like a mother's hand slowly waking you. He fully opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings, which was hard for him since the moon was still high in the sky and haft-way lit. None of the creatures he saw hours ago were within his site. He turns his head site to check on the sleeping beauty. She was now facing him and her face was calm and relaxed. It reminded him of the old Morgana, but he knew that she was gone. He personally saw that when he erased her by the Hemlock and Morgause filled the empty vessel with only darkness.

Merlin does feel guilty about what he did to her, but it wasn't as strong and heartbreaking as it was the year she was first gone or the year she betrayed them. It only felt like someone playfully pinching his heart now. It was most likely Faith doing that.

Merlin makes a sigh as he slowly sits up and stretches the sore muscles. He lets out a groan and hears Morgana shift to the sound. He looks down to see her cradle herself up more into a ball like a cat. Ignoring her, he slowly rises to his feet and grabs his sword and walks into the forest. He had something to do and he couldn't do it in with Morgana close by.

As he walks through the dark forest he leaves a trail of cuts within trees as he has passes them so he can backtrack his way to Morgana. When he believes he is far enough from her, he stops and sees that the sun is beginning to arise from its own slumber. With that Merlin digs deep within himself and tries to find his ancestors' power to call the Great Dragon.

When he reached the source of power he was forced out. Merlin tried again with more effort, but instead of force he received a scratch like noise. He did not feel the deep dragon hum that filled his being when he summoned this magic. Merlin then realized…his magic is blocked. He had no idea this would happen to him as well, he thought he was higher than Morgana. Merlin then realizes that there was something within the forest that was blocking their magic. Upon this realization, a massive screech filled the air once again. Merlin looked into the sky as two more mimic the sound.

Out of fear and curiosity, Merlin runs behind a tree not far from where he stood and hides. He waits for a few seconds and one of the creatures came into his view. With the sun high, removing all darkness from his vision, Merlin now has a good look at the beast that lives within the forest.

It has the resemblances of a frog with no eyes and instead of a flat face, the face was cone-shaped much like a snake. It had dark green skin and no tail can be seen on its buns. Its body was so close to the ground that it gave the appearance of walking on all four, however it remains on only its two back legs. To sniff the air above, it stood at full height and it nose nearly touched the branches above its head, which was as tall as Arthur's bedpost. It had a yellow belly and seemed to dance with small light. Merlin's gaze then fell upon its long slender hands to see that it had small holes within the fingers and palm. The holes were moving as if they were breathing. It had four fingers and three toes which were gripping the ground. Once it finished sniffing the air, it lowered itself back to its hunch-back size and released a hiss, once again…showing no teeth, only gums and a black tongue.

Merlin's fascinated by the creature as well as terrified. He was so focused on the abominations in front of him. He failed to notice the one walking up to him. The creature behind him let out a hiss as it slowly approaches. Merlin slowly turns around to see the dark skinned creature walk pass him and up to the other. Merlin remained still with fear and forced himself to move and watch the creatures. He watched as the two sniffed around the area, looking for something as one more joined the scent hunt.

Merlin wanted to watch more and see what they would do, but he had to move away from them. He needed to get back to Morgana before she finds out that he left her and question what he was doing. With that decision, he slowly walks backwards. And like his usually self, he steps on a twig and causes it to snap. It filled the air and he thought it echoed off the trees.

The creatures then snapped their heads towards the new sound and made a grunt. Fear grew in Merlin, but he cast it aside. He continued to move away and raised the sword at the threat. The creatures began to follow the path he was making with each step. Merlin had to outsmart these creatures somehow, and they were quickly descending upon him. With a quick idea, he slowly goes behind trees and walks around the creatures. They made no move to follow, only to move forward. Merlin stopped walking and waited for them to leave and they made no signs of retaking their steps. Once they were out of his sight, Merlin let out a sigh and sheathed his sword. He walks back to his spot and thought about what he had learned. He was walking back to where he left Morgana only to meet her haft way.

He sighs as he walks up to the witch. She had her hood up but it didn't hide her expression…which was anger. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a bitter tone.

"I was looking for you," She had a cold tone, cold enough to freeze a man to the spot All man, except Merlin. "You abandoned me." Morgana had venom within her tone, a very bad combination. She was trying to make Merlin feel guilt about his action and it almost worked.

"I told you we need to work together to survive." Despite how truthful his words were, they fell as lies into Morgana's ears.

"And yet you left me all alone, what if the creatures found me?" She raised her voice as well as her chin, testing Merlin. The problem was, Merlin knew he was going to win.

"They wouldn't. They are completely blind and seem to only rely on smell and sound. If you make a lot of noise and reek, then they'll find you." If she is impressed on what Merlin displayed she did not show it. She only nods, and lowers her head. Her gaze on the ground.

An awkward silence filled the air for a second. "So what were you doing out here?" Merlin made an 'hmm' sound. "You must have left me for a reason and you left an easy trail to follow."

Merlin got stuck on how he should respond. Only an old lie came to his mind and he didn't have time to make a new one. "I had to pee." Morgana looked at him with disbelief.

"You had to travel so far just to go take a wiz?" Merlin felt really uncomfortable talking about a subject like this, even with Arthur it was bad. This however was worst.

"I had a lot of fluid." Morgana lips went flat and pure disgust filled her face. Merlin knew she bought it.

"You have a bladder problem then." Merlin only looked down in shame, making his lie more believable. "Anyways we should move, don't want to stay here when the creatures smell your piss." With that she walks off, leaving a dumbstruck Merlin behind.

He quickens his steps until he was side by side with Morgana. She takes side-steps and created a yard gap between them. He sighs at her action, _This is going to be a long day, _Merlin thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haft of the day has already passed and the Knights of Camelot could not find the sorceress Gaius has warned them about. Not only that, Merlin disappeared as well. Leon told Arthur that they have encounter Merlin along the road and wanted him to come back home with them.

Mordred then explain that Merlin was determined on finding the herbs for Gaius and left within the middle of the night.

Arthur was extremely nervous for Merlin. With the sorceress out there, she could easily capture Merlin and either torture him, kill him or worst...send him to Morgana. He knew that the two had a dark history and she would use Merlin to get to Arthur.

Everyone knows Merlin and Arthur have a unique bond, and Morgana has used that bound before to her advantage. Now that they were at war, he had no idea what she would do to Merlin. It frightened Arthur to the bones.

He was in his own chambers when he was thinking about this. He heard the doors open and looked up to see Gwen come in. He smiled at his wife, glad that she was free from Morgana's control. "Hey."

"Hey." She had a smile on her face and it lightens the room. Gwen walks up to Arthur and kneels down next to him. "I know you're worried about him." Arthur grunts at this, he was so easily read by his wife, his true love. "Do not worry Arthur. Merlin will come home."

"How can you be sure?" He had disbelief on his face and his wife saw it.

"Because Merlin can get out of any situation, you know he is YOUR good luck charm." Gwen smiled at her bewildered looked husbands and he smiled at her challenge.

"No he isn't." Arthur laughed as she moved up and sits down in a chair.

"He is." They kept going back forth like two children fighting over a toy until Arthur gave up.

"Find Merlin is my good luck charm. Don't ever let him know I said that!" He pointed a playfully yet threatening finger at his wife with a serious face. She only laughs as she lightly takes his hand into hers.

"I promise." The two leaned forward and shared a kiss, "if Merlin doesn't come back tomorrow morning you can send a search party." Arthur nodded with a smile and Gwen got up to leave her husband to his paper work. He let out a sigh and went straight back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The entire day has been quite between Merlin and Morgana. The only things that filled the air between them were the sounds of leaves, their breath, and there rumbling stomachs. They have been looking for something to eat only to receive no sign of life at all. There was no rabbits, no squirrels, no dears, not even any bugs waiting under rocks or within trees.

Merlin began to worry that one of them would become a cannibal since they couldn't find anything. Either that or eat the creatures. "I'm so hungry!" Merlin complained. He didn't want to talk to Morgana, but they had to figure something out.

"Shut up Merlin." Morgana sounded exactly like Arthur did when they were hunted by her not so long ago.

"Wish we had something to eat." He watched her as her stomach got louder. She placed a hand on her stomach and pain was on her face. Despite being cold hearted, Morgana was very easy to read for Merlin.

"Keep talking and my stomach will be full." Merlin decided to leave the threat in the air. He wanted to point out that he had the sword and she had no magic, but decided that it would be a waste of energy.

A few minutes have passed and the pain only grew. "I wonder why we haven't come across anything editable…except maybe those monsters." Morgana stopped within her tracks and Merlin follows her action. She turns on her heels and looks at Merlin with a "Really?" look.

"If you want to try be my guest, but magical creatures are unpredictable and who knows. Maybe one of the creatures would grow within you belly." Merlin didn't change his expression, only looked at her. She then looked down at Merlin's stomach, making him uncomfortable. "I think you could pull off the pregnancy look rather well." She gave him a tease smile and walk on as if nothing happen. Again, Merlin was confused by her actions.

He thought she would be cold to him and would threaten to cut his tongue out with his own sword if he kept talking. Instead she has teased him and answering his questions. She was treating him like a companion. He jogs up to her side and before she increased the distances again he asked her what was on his mind. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" She didn't look at him, only on the path ahead. He walked sideways and looks down to see that he almost fell over a tree root.

"Like the way we use to be." She stopped and anger formed within her face as she turned her head to face him. _Wrong choice of words Merlin,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not acting like how we use to be. I'm acting civil. You wanted us to trust one another and the only way I see that is by not trying to cut each other throats with words. Besides…" She then turned her head away from him and back to the path, "why waste the energy when we should move forward." With that she walked on and left Merlin again. He sighs as he walks up to her, keeping a distance between them.

A few more quiet hours has pass and Merlin notice that the sun was slowly going down and suggests to stop for the night. Morgana nods and sits down next to a tree while Merlin began to collect some firewood. Morgana looked at him with worry. "Are you not worried about those creatures finding the fire?" Merlin looked at her to see her face was calm and civil. Like it was when she played Uther and Arthur. Merlin hated it when she put on that mask.

"Even so they are easy to avoid." Morgana looked down in thought for a second and then did something surprising. She got up and collected some wood herself. Merlin still didn't understand but he decided to leave it be until they had enough fire.

Once the sun was down, they had their wood piled up and Merlin trying to light it with the spark rocks. Morgana watched and smiled at how pathetically useless Merlin can be. "Here," She said as she crawled next to him and took the rocks from him. "Let me." She began to bang the stones together and Merlin didn't see any differences between their techniques. However she was able to start a small fire. Surprised by her accomplishment, Merlin took another stick and pushed it deeper into the pile, beginning to brighten up the night. He looks over at Morgana to see a smirk of victory glowing in the night. She did not hesitate to show it at Merlin and look straight into his eyes.

"I thought you so use to using magic to start a fire that you would never use the spark rocks." He looks between the flame and her. He remembered that she failed to start a fire when he saw her mess up within his village when the barbarian attacked. He continues to stare at her to see the smirk turn into a sad smile.

"There were times in my first exile I couldn't start a fire for me and my sister. So I had to resort to the old fashion way." She brought up the rocks in a gesture of "whatever" and then placed them both in Merlin's hands. She slowly scouted away from Merlin, but closer to the fire. She smiles as she felt the heat touch her face. Merlin watched her and was surprises to see someone completely different.

"You know." Merlin said and grabbed her attention. "Each time I see you I see someone completely different."

She then leaned forward and watched him with interested. "Mind explaining?" She asked and he leaned closer to the fire as well.

"When I first saw you, you were the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Her expression didn't change but there was a sparkly in her eyes. "Then we began to talk and I saw this strong woman who would do anything to do what is right for anyone and everyone. Despite the rank, race, or religion. Then you learned of your magic and you became more isolated and frighten by everything within the castle. You then made alliance with…enemies of Camelot to feel…love, to not feel that loneliness anymore. Then after the year with Morgause, you complete changed to this dark mistress who always wore a mask in front of everyone but me. You cared about nothing but your sister and the cause of your goals. Then you became a High Priestess and truly became a power hungry, manipulative witch. Despite all the darkness, you still had a small spark of the old you, the one that wanted to be accepted for who you are. Then three years has passed and you closed everything out. Far more determined and far more dangerous, yet your compassion has grown more than it was the second time you took over Camelot. I saw how you treated your prisoners and they all were in great shape and feed well. Even Gwen explained the kindness you showed to her. It may have been to deceive her, yet you still showed kindness. And not only when I was at your mercy at the river bank, you could have easily snapped my neck and lied about something. And now…you're being civil yet I still see the mask you put on to hide your angry. In truth I'm not sure who you really are."

Through out his speech, her expression changed from emptiness to amazement on how easy he can read her. She wanted to argue about some points, but in truth she couldn't find the words to say anything. She was surprised at how observant Merlin was of her even before she has turned. She was also touched that he also focused on the brighter side of her personality when she didn't want see it. "I know what changed you before," Merlin started, taking her out of her own thoughts. "But what happen to you the past 3 years that changed you again?" Morgana looked down and thought about telling him or not. It wouldn't or shouldn't change his perceptive of her, but she didn't want to look weak or broken to Merlin. _Especially Merlin_.

"I rather not say." Morgana left it at that and poked the fire, trying to keep the flame going. As she picked the flame an idea came to her. "Tell you what." Merlin looked at her and she leans towards him and spoke in a whisper. "Tell me what you know about Emrys and I'll tell you what happened to me."

Merlin was a little surprised to hear Morgana willingly tell him something about her in exchange for information on her nemesis. Merlin then realizes that she believes this information was as of equal value as the information she wanted from him, that both can change the course of the war that was growing. Merlin didn't see it as equal and made his decision. "Sorry Morgana, I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin played innocent and saw the furry grow in Morgana. It faded and disappointment filled her face from failing and from just learning that Merlin didn't care that much about her.

More silence filled the air for a while until a hiss crawled across their backs. Merlin and Morgana slowly look to see one of the creatures walking up to them. Its head was low and was right next to the fire. It was standing right in between Merlin and Morgana. The two slowly rose to their feet and walked away from the creature to the other side of the flame. They both reached the other side and watched as the beast sniffed the fire.

The fire licked the creature's nostril and it responded by shaking its head like a dog. It than sneezed and went back to the flame. It opened its mouth and the fire began flow from the pile of woods into the monsters mouth. Shocked at how easily it absorbed the light source, Merlin and Morgana got closer together and slowly walked away from it. It consumed the whole flame and left only the moon to light the night. The beasts than sniffed the air again and looked straight at the pair. Letting another hiss out, it slowly walks up to them and steps over the pile of ashes and burnt wood.

Merlin removes his sword from his belt and pushes Morgana behind him. He points the blade at the creature as they continue to move away from the creature. All three stop when a massive screech of agony fills the sky and the beasts snapped its mouth shut and looks at the where the source was made. With new energy it jumps into the forest and bounced off the trees like a monkey. Its speed was beyond anything the two has seen.

Merlin and Morgana sighed in relief as they saw the creature vanish. "How many of those things are there?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know." Merlin turns to look at her and sees that she was holding on to his arm with a light grip. She then noticed what she's doing and jumps a good 3 feet away from him. "Well now we know we can't have any fire." Morgana nods and heard there stomachs grumble again. "We need to find some kind of food or we'll die from either starvation or from those creatures."

"I agree. We'll try again tomorrow morning." Merlin nodded and the two choose a different tree and leaned against it as they slowly sit down. "Maybe I should hold on to the sword." Morgana mentioned as she looks at Merlin in the dark, she saw him cuddle the sword closer to him and she laughs at his childish act. "I am more skilled with it then you."

"Yes, but I prefer to have some advantages over you." Merlin then turned his body away from her and tried to get some sleep.

Morgana was not surprised on how Merlin acted. She would be the same way if she was in his position. She didn't like the idea that she compared herself to him, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. She lies on the tree and began to think on that last screech. "You know Merlin," certain that he was awake since he moved at the mention of his name. "That noise was the exact same noise the poke-a-dotted creature made when you injured it last night." Merlin grunted at that, she took it as a sign to continue. "If that was a scream of agony, then there is something worst out there. We need to be more careful if we want to survive." Merlin turned his head to look at her and only nodded. She saw that he was done talking and so was she.

She then turned her back to his and fell asleep herself.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**How do you all like the atmosphere between Merlin and Morgana? I'm trying to make it as civil as it can be at first. In truth I have no idea where I was going and just let Ideas flow. Tell me if I should counties that or just plan out the conversations from now on. Plus I really hope I didn't OOC them. Tell me if you think I am and I will try to fix it. **

**What is the new threat I just mention? Friend or Foe? You'll find out next chapter as well as Arthur reacting to Merlin's disappearances. **

**Thanks again and please review. Don't care what you say, just say something!**

**~Live Long and Prosper**


	4. Day 2 part 1

**Wow. Thanks again for all of your support guys. I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

**I also want to say some things to Guest reviews:**

**Mean guest from last chapter: I appreciate it that you explain to me why you did a nasty review. It's cool, I apologies for overreacting. I should not have acted that way either. Also thank you for your support, much appreciated. I would like it if you mention any grammar problems, just don't BS it bro :D. **

**Sdsmile: Thank you. **

**Without further ado… this chapter it is going to be fantastic ;P**

**I don't own this Merlin :( **

**0OoOoOoO0**

Day 2.1

Light fills Morgana's vision as she slowly opens her eyes. Blinded by the sun she raises her hand to block it, not remembering where she is. As soon as her vision became clear she knew where she was.

She turns her head to her left to see Merlin was still asleep and his back was facing her. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows to see him cradling the sword as if it was his son.

Morgana could only feel one thing to the boy, hatred. She really hated the boy and it took every will within her body to resist taking out her dagger and slit the manservant's throat right there, but she knew she shouldn't do that. He was the key to the knowledge that she has been looking for since she had opened the void 4 years ago. She needs him alive and that was all.

She hated acting all civil, even nice, to the traitor. He didn't deserve anything from her and she knew he saw her put on the mask after last night. He was trying to have her remove the mask, but she won't. She needed it on so that they can survive in the forest with him and get out. Once they were out she'll be happy to knock the boy out, tie him up, and torture him till he sings his last song.

A dark smile formed on her lips at the thought of that. She was going to find out, either within the forest…or outside it. She was going to stick to her new plan. She was going to ask him random questions and he would become so comfortable on answering them, he'll slip on the question she asked him last night.

She stood up and stretched her muscles, not making a noise, until she heard some chirping within the trees. Her gaze began to scan the trees, hoping to find the source of food. She found it once the bird landed on a lower branch.

_Finally!_ She finally found some food for Merlin and her. She felt her stomach roar with pleasure at the sight of some food source. She looked around for something to throw at it, hopefully knocking it out and the only thing that came to mind was the dagger. She pulled it out and exams it. The dagger was a high priestess dagger and was used to sacrifice her sister 4 years ago. She loves the dagger and was frighten of thinking to throw it. What if she misses, she then would lose a breakfast and a dagger. However she does remind herself that she has excellent marksmanship. So with confidants, she goes into throwing position with her right arm and aims at the bird. Before the bird had a chance to fly off, Morgana throws the dagger towards the little snack only to miss by an inch. Spooked the bird flies off with a cry. Disappointment filled Morgana as well as her stomach.

The dagger made the branches jiggle and the leaves rustled. Morgana turned to see Merlin stir in his sleep and slowly wake up. He looks at Morgana to see the disappointment on her face. "Surprised to see me awake?" Merlin asked. Morgana was a little, but more on that she hasn't strangled him yet.

"No," she lied, "I'm disappointed that I missed our breakfast." She looks into the tree where the bird was. Merlin follows her line of sight but didn't have any idea what she meant. "There was a bird on the branch, tried to catch it with a rock." She turned to see disappointment on Merlin's face as well.

He leaned on his sword as he got up. "Well if there was one, there'll be more along the way." He sheathed his sword and looked at Morgana. "Next time I'll throw the rock."

Morgana laughs a dark laugh at the statement. "You can't even hit a barrel with a crossbow." She liked messing with Merlin, putting him on edge. Even if he doesn't react sometimes it is fun to know what buttons to push. Merlin looked at her with a cold stare and she didn't budge.

"Apparently you can't either without your magic." Morgana was offended that Merlin believed she did everything with Magic. It was true that Morgana does use her magic now, but she was skilled way before she learned she had magic.

"Whatever," Morgana said, dropping the argument since she had a feeling it would end with his blood spilled all over the place. "Let's just move on." Morgana began to walk into the forest and Merlin followed. Morgana suddenly realized that they have no idea where they were going. There was no moss or anything to direct which way is North, South, East, or West. And the trees blocked the sun from their vision. But they still move on, hoping to find a way out soon

OOOOOOO

Gaius was working on a potion when the door opens. He turns his head to see Mordred walking in with a worried expression. Gaius was a little surprised that the young knight came to him. Questioning the druid a little, he stands from the bench and meets him in the middle of his home. "Mordred, what brings you here?"

"I want to know what is going on with Merlin." Gaius sighed. he can tell that the young man was confuse on why Merlin wasn't trusting him. He had a felling Mordred would come to him since he was Merlin's advisor. Gaius pointed to one of the benches and they both sat down. Mordred adjusted his sword so he could sit. "I don't understand why he doesn't trust me. I have done so much for Arthur and yet he still doesn't trust me. Why?"

Gaius thought about telling Mordred or not. He told Merlin multiply times that somebody can change their destiny if they really wanted to and try, and for a while Merlin believed him. That was until the Dismri challenge Arthur and Merlin tried to have Mordred die by the staff, only for Arthur's Bane to awaken. After that, Merlin was certain that Mordred would kill Arthur. Gaius still believes that Mordred can change his faith, but he was unsure if Merlin wanted Mordred to know. Gaius looked at Mordred and saw the concern in his eyes. How can he kill Arthur when he has so much faith in him?

Then he remembered Morgana. He never really gave Morgana a chance while Merlin did, only to have been stabbed in the back by the witch. He then thought about "what ifs." Like what would happen if Morgana found out about Merlin's magic, that he told Morgana everything instead of keeping her in the dark. About telling her of her destiny to bring down Camelot, would she have fought against destiny?

_Yes,_ a part of his mind that sounded like Nimueh, _you knew how strong she was and how determined she would be on completing a fight._ Gaius agreed with Nimueh, but he was so certain that she would be much worse if she found out. All that happen was fear, and he knew that fear can lead to misleading someone. Morgause has used it to her advantage. Now looking at Mordred, he saw the same fire of determination. Gaius didn't want to see another young foolish soul fall into the dark abyss with no one to take his hand.

Gaius then decided to ignore Merlin as he did with him. "Mordred…" Gaius hesitated and saw the boy shift in his place to face Gaius more. "…it is Merlin's belief that you will kill Arthur."

Mordred leaned back as if he dodged a blow to the head. He looks at Gaius with bewilderment and disbelief. "What…why would I kill the man I have faith in?"

"I don't know, but it has been prophecies so much to Merlin that he truly believes you will do so one day. If it is true then something will happen that changes your faith in Arthur."

Mordred looks down and thinks about what Gaius has said, He turns his body to face sideways to Gaius. After a minute of silence, Gaius apologized for Merlin. Mordred looks up and looks at the floor as if deciding what to say. "A long time ago…when I was returned to the Druids by Arthur," He began, and Gaius listened with open ears. "I told Iseldir that I met the man of prophecies and asked if they would really bring the Albion we all believe in. He told me that if they follow the prophecy it will happen. I told him that all prophecies come true. He stopped and told me these exact words:

""It is true, but…prophecy tells of what can be, not what should be. Just because you can do a thing, does not mean you should. If you only act on destiny, then you are nothing but a pawn in the game of faith."

"After he told me to remember those words and took me back to my camp. I didn't understand his words at all…until know." Gaius was surprised to hear the words of wisdom come from a young man. "He knew of my destiny and that when I heard it, I know I have a choice to follow it or not." Mordred rose to his feet and looked down at Gaius with his normal relaxed look. "Don't worry I won't be a pawn of faith…I'll protect Arthur till the day I die." He begins to walk out and Gaius watched with amazement at how well the boy turned out. He thought he would deny it, throw fits, but he accepted what the prophecy says and just slapped it across the face. Before Mordred opened the door, he looks back at Gaius with his hand on the door knob. "Thank you for having faith in me Gaius. Please try to convince Merlin I am not the enemy anymore." Gaius nodded and watched as the boy left.

Gaius took a deep breath and released it. He has just changed destiny itself, either that or made it worse. Gaius didn't know, but he was certain that Mordred wouldn't harm Arthur anymore.

With that he got up and went back to work, wishing that Merlin was with them.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**Sorry Guys, this chapter was meant to be really long but I had some work and got lazy. **

**It is haft way done and next week I'll have the second part up. I will be at least posting once per week, Friday being the last day. **

**Weekends are off limits because my parents and I do personal projects on the house or going out for errands and then after that I have work. **

**Hope you like it **

**~Live Long and Prosper **


	5. Day 2 part 2

**Thanks again for all of your support :-)**

**I am sorry that I am writing these chapters so slow, but my car is leaking transmission fluid, work got really busy, I am having Writer block, and my College classes are starting on the 21****st****. I'll try my best to work on these chapters, but once again, it may take mouths till I post the next chapter. I want to finish this so badly but it is so hard to fit it in there. Sorry everyone, I'll try but I'm not making promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :-(**

**0OoOoOoO0**

Day 2 Part 2

Merlin and Morgana continued to walk through the forest. Silence was between them except for their roaring stomachs. Merlin wanted to complain, but he was too tired to bicker with Morgana. Besides, she may keep her promise and he knew even without her magic she is very capable with a sword.

They kept walking and Merlin noticed that she was closer to him then she was yesterday. It was two yards away from him last night, now she was only one. He didn't understand her, never did. He wanted to ask but decided against it.

There stomachs roared again and he was getting annoyed with them. Now it hurt every time it makes sounds. A leaf fell from a tree and floated down towards them, Merlin extended his hand to see the leaf just land in his hand. He then had a gross idea, _Why not eat the leaf_. Merlin didn't like the idea, but he does remember Gaius said that leaves are editable. He even ate one in front of Merlin once to prove it. Merlin swallowed the lump that was coming up his throat.

"You are looking at that leaf as if it may save you or kill you." Merlin looked up to see Morgana stare at him. "What are you thinking?"

Merlin was debating on if he should tell her or not. If he told her then they have something to eat, if it is editable, or to just drop the leaf and lie. His grumbling stomach gave him an answer. "I was thinking about what would happen if we eat the leaves here, could save our life."

"Or poison us," Morgana said. She didn't like the idea of eating leaves. She has done if before, but only to add a flavor for her tea. "I rather wait till we find another bird. Don't want to take a chance."

"Then I'll go ahead and eat it," Merlin raised the leaf to his lips, only for Morgana to lightly touch his arm. He stopped at her touch and looked into her eyes. He didn't see hatred, only concern and fear. She didn't like the idea of being alone in the woods and Merlin saw it. "I have to try."

"And if you die?" She had a cold tone to it, trying to make it sound hollow. If he didn't look into her eyes a while ago he would believe that she didn't care.

"Then I die knowing that your last link to finding Emrys is gone, and that you would soon follow me to the after life." He had his own dark tone as he hissed the words to Morgana's close face. She didn't like his answer but she respected his courage. She never could figure out where he stored all the nobility he easily locks away. She stepped back and crossed her arms, waiting for Merlin to take an action.

"Go on then, I'll be feasting on your bones tonight." She said that in an ice tone and the breeze went up his spine. She wasn't sure if she may keep her word, but she was too hungry to think right. Merlin nods as he pops the leaf into his mouth.

Once the leaf touched his tongue, he instantly regretted it. It tasted far worse than anything he had tasted, which was a bitter and sour taste. He prefers his own bath water then eating that. He spit it out viciously and wiped his tongue with he's hands, making disgusted noises.

Morgana watched with a stone expression, but inside she was trying her best not to laugh. The boy was acting like the time she was weak, when she believed he cared. That kept her stone expression up, but still laughing from the inside from his stupidity. "Editable?"

Merlin shook his head, "Not even close." He rose to his full height and looked at Morgana. "Not poisons though."

"Aww," She said with a mocking dissapointing sound, as if she was sadden by the thought of surivial. In truth she was a little happy he didn't die, she would be alone with the creatures and she would have lost a link to her nemesis. "Prefer your own bath water?"

Merlin looked at her strangely, "Yes actually." She looked bewilder by he's answer and the two didn't understand. Then Merlin remembered what the Dragon said a while back, that they were the same in some ways. He denied it at the time but now he saw what he meant.

They both were strong-headed, they both want to be accepted, they both want peace and they both know how each other thinks. Merlin always knew how Morgana would act and how to stop her as did she. That scared Merlin. "We should-"

"Yeah." With that the two moved on without another word. _What is going on here?_ They both thought.

OOOOOOOOO

Mordred was walking down the hallway towards the throne room. The sun was haft way down and soon darkness would take the sky. Arthur has called in the original Knight's of the Round Table as well as Mordred. Mordred was pretty sure on what the urgent call was all about and he had an idea on how to approach it.

When got closer to the room, he began to walk side by side with Gwaine. He liked Gwaine he was honorable and loyal to everyone. The two smiled as they walked towards throne room.

"What do you think the king wish to talk about?" Gwaine asked. Mordred was certain he knew about Merlin, probably testing Mordred to see if they were on the same page.

"Either to talk about the war between him and Morgana, or about Merlin." Gwaine nodded in full agreement. They reached the throne room and opens the doors to see Percival and Leon waiting in front of Arthur who was sitting on his throne. "My lord." Mordred and Gwaine bowed to the king and Arthur nodded at them.

"My friends, I wish to talk about our missing ally." Everyone knew it, Arthur and Merlin had a unique bond. "Merlin has been missing a day longer then he was scheduled for and I need him back. I can't leave the castle at this time in the threat of War. But I can send two of you to go look for him. Is there anyone that will volunteer?"

Mordred saw this as a chance to meet Merlin again and speak to him what he had learned from Gaius, finally gain the trust that was missing between them. Mordred was about to speak up, but Gwaine stepped up before he could utter a word.

"I'll go!" Gwaine had a strong voice and filled with determination. Arthur nodded and Mordred took the chance before one of the other knights did.

"As will I!" Arthur raised an eyebrow at Mordred and Mordred wasn't certain why he was.

"You sure you want to go on this quest with Gwaine?" Mordred understood what he meant. Gwaine was a talker and most of the knights find it annoying. Mordred liked it, it kept his mind off things and he didn't want a boring journey.

"There is no one else I can think of." Mordred was confident in his action and he looked at Gwaine to see him smile at him.

"Very well then, tomorrow I want you two to go out and search for him. Look for three full days. After that come back to the castle and we cannot do anything else for him, only pray that he will come home." Mordred and Gwaine agreed to the terms, despite how they both didn't like it. "Dismiss."

With that the knights and king left the room, the two knights prepared for the journey ahead. Mordred was excited, he was about to deny the Triple Goddess, he was about to deny destiny.

OOOOOOO

Night was coming close and the two magic beings got no where within the forest. It was hard to tell which way was north, south, east and west. Most of the time talking was arguing on which way they would go. Merlin was annoyed with this as well as Morgana to the point that they agreed to keep walking forward. Eventually they would find a way out.

Merlin was growing tired and he was going to suggest that they stop and rest, but Morgana spoke before he had the chance to suggest it.

"Merlin I'm curious about something."

"Is it personal or about this forest?" the two barely talk about the forest, mostly because they didn't want to throw around ideas.

She looks at him, playing with a twig in her hand. "Personal." Merlin moved his hands as a gesture to move on. He knew she wanted answers, and in truth so did he. "Every knight and you within Camelot are willing to die for Arthur. They even concluded that it is my duty to do so. Why is everyone so loyal to Arthur?"

Merlin looked into her eyes and he saw that she really wanted to know. "Why do you want to know this?" Her face turned to annoyance at him dodging the question. He wasn't going to make it easy.

"I'm curious, that's it." Merlin sighed. She either was clueless or forgot.

"You should know you were loyal to him once." Merlin kept his vision in front of him. He didn't want to see Morgana and answer a simple question.

"Yes but that was before I knew he would be exactly like his father." Merlin hated it when people automatically assumed Arthur was like Uther. He was far honorable and the only reason his kind didn't believe in him was because of the stupid banner on Magic. "So why are you loyal to him?" She had more viciousness in her tone and she wanted the answer now. "And don't you dare answer me like last time!"

Again Merlin sighed in frustration at Morgana's stubbornness. _Why can't she figure it out!_ Merlin decided to tell her the truth. He stopped walking and Morgana remained by his side. "I believe in Arthur. That he will unite the land of Albion, bring forth its golden age and bring peace to the land." Merlin saw disbelief and disgust in her face. Why would she not believe him?

"Please." She laugh, "If it is Arthur to bring peace then why haven't he lifted the ban on magic. He is no ally to the Old Religion and wish for our extinction." Merlin saw the frustration in her and he knew the answer before he thought of it.

"There is more to being King then just one task. He has to unite the lands and to do so he must make sacrifices. Magic may not be accepted now, but when time comes he will accept it." Morgana made a dark laugh, infuriating Merlin more. "It is his destiny Morgana, and it is people like you that make Arthur believe Magic is only evil."

"Oh please! I haven't done anything that changed Arthur's mind! He always hated magic and those who have it! How can it be his destiny when he crusades magic?" Morgana moved closer to Merlin, almost invading his bubble. Merlin saw that she truly believed in her words. He wanted to argue with her, but all he saw was that their voices would becomes bait for the Creatures and he didn't want to meet any now.

"It is true that he was raised to hate magic and he has all the reason to. But I see that he struggles every time a trail is for a magic user and he always judges them on how they used Magic, not for just having it." Morgana was a little surprised of Merlin's calm voice. "Each day I see a better king grow and one day he will accept magic to bring peace between all the kingdoms and races."

Morgana saw how much he believed in his words as well. Not only that, she was surprised to hear that he believes magic can return. "I thought you didn't believe magic was good?"

Merlin looked at with disappointment and she saw it. "I always believe that magic is like weapon. You choose how to use it. You and Will are perfect examples of how you use your magic." Morgana looked at him with a new light. She has forgotten of Will and how he used magic to save his village and that Merlin was best friends with him. After Merlin poisoned her, she believed he didn't care about anyone with magic since it made no sense why he would do it.

"Is that really true?" Merlin nodded, "Then I wish what you say is true, because if he doesn't change. I'll end him." She walks off and Merlin watches her. He was surprised that Morgana would want peace, but he then thought about it more and that is one of the reasons why she is fighting. For peace and being accept. Merlin walked up to her until they were side by side.

Their stomachs filled the air with grumbles and Merlin groaned which caused Morgana to stare at with cold glaze. Merlin stayed quiet and that's when they heard a chirping sound. They both stopped to see a bird not far from them on the ground.

Both of the wizards' mouth salivated once they saw the little pack of meat. Merlin looked around to throw something and found a good side rock. He picked it up and it fit well in his hand. He looks at Morgana to see that she was watching him and nodded. He nodded back and was about to throw it.

Merlin then remembered that he had no other skill but magic. He knows that he would miss and lose the chance of catching their meal. He lowered the rock and then walks closer to Morgana. "Here," he lightly takes her hand and place the rock in it. She looks at him as if he was joking. "I know you missed last time but I am just Arthur's useless manservant. You have more skills than anyone I know, I think you have a better chance then I do."

Morgana could not look away from Merlin's eyes. She saw no hesitation in his face, eyes or voice. He was telling the truth and he believed in her. She was moved by his words, but also frightened. He knew so much about her and yet she didn't know much about him. She nods at Merlin and lets a smile out as she turned towards the bird. Its back was towards them and didn't notice them.

Morgana raised her arm, preparing to throw the rock. She made sure that it counted this time. She threw it with effort and the rock hit the bird, stunning it.

"YES!" She shouted as she jumped with joy. Merlin watched her as she laughed with glee. A smile grew on his own face as she celebrated and turned to look at him. The old smile he loved so long ago was on her face again. She looked like the old Morgana he loved and he hasn't realized how much he missed that smile. Her smiled remained as she continued to stare at him.

"Thank you Merlin," Merlin didn't know if she was trying to play him or being honest. He only nodded with a smile. "Now let's eat!"

The two walked towards the bird until there was a snap like sound and they were yanked into the air. Everything went so fast that neither Merlin nor Morgana knew what was happening. Once everything stop bouncing Merlin realized where they were. They were caught in a net made out of…roots?

"What thou?" Merlin looked around to see that they were inside a root made net. He felt something stir on top of him and saw that Morgana was laying on him, her back on his chest. Merlin did not like the place they were in. It was very uncomfortable and the root net made it worst since his left leg was stuck in one of the holes and his right arm was as well. His left was over Morgana's stomach and he could feel her organs.

Morgana began to progress what happened and tried to push herself up. "What happen?"

"We got caught." Merlin said trying to move so Morgana can. She wasn't caught in any part of the net and was able to stand on Merlin. He tried to ignore the pain as she tried to pull open the net until she stepped on his private part. "OWW!" He jerked and caused her to fall. She landed on Merlin and created a 'huff' with him. Her right leg was caught and she moaned. "Well that went well." Morgana growled at him. She tried to move again, only to accomplish nothing. They were stuck.

"Can't get up," They had no idea what to do. They were taken out of their thoughts as the chirping noises where made and the flap of wings. "No." Morgana voice was broken and Merlin's arm that was free was getting tired. He relaxed it and it landed on Morgana's stomach again. She threw her head back and bumped in on Merlin's shoulder. She didn't realize how boney he was. "What now?" Merlin noticed that it became dark now.

Merlin thought and then came with an idea. "Can you reach my sword?" Morgana looked at him and answered, "I'll try." She then turned her body sideways to and ended up on Merlin's right side. She reached over his body and tried to pull the sword out, only for the hilt to get caught by the root. She began to struggle and the sword fell to the floor. "Great." Morgana said as she let gravity take hold of her body and let her head rest on Merlin's shoulder.

She looks at him and he does to her. He could tell that neither of them likes this. "Try anything and I will make sure you won't have any children." Merlin nodded and made a sacred like face.

"Well you might as well get comfortable, until whoever made this net." Morgana nodded. She then sneaked her left legs under Merlin's right leg and her left arm under Merlin's back. She placed her right arm over Merlin's stomach. She watched Merlin to see his discomfort and liked it. She always loved it when man fell easily for her and Merlin's was always the best.

She thought that once he cared about her enough to fight for her, but she was wrong. All he cared about was Arthur and Camelot. She knew why know, but she was curious if he ever cared about her like that. She saw that he was becoming more comfortable and decided to ask. "Merlin?" He shifts his eyes to look at her. "Have you ever cared about me?"

Merlin looked bewildered by her choice of words. "I always cared about you." Morgana waited for more words, but Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep. She wanted to slap him awake to hear more for him to explain more, but decided against it. They needed to sleep.

She closed her eyes and began to sleep within the net, using Merlin's chest as a pillow.

**0OoOoOoO0**

**Thanks everyone for reading and hope you all review. The more reviews I get the faster I work. Even "Good job" will make me work faster. Please review and spread the word of this story. **

**I'll try to work on it, but I can't make promises except this. I will not delete this story like my others. This one is too special and I am having fun working on it. If I ever lose interest in Merlin then I'll say it, but not delete it. I promise that :) **

**Anyways thanks again.**

**~Live Long and Prosper**


End file.
